Did You Watch It?
by SpaghettiG
Summary: The Loud sisters gathered for their typical movie night starring their celebrity crush, not knowing that he'll play as a guy who's in love with his own sister. Unable to be drawn away from plot, they're acting distant and weird, well, according to Lincoln.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Loud House franchise.

 _ **Chapter I**_

"Lori, hurry up!"

"Alright alright, I just need a selfie." Lori said as she's looking for a great angle.

"Wait, I literally can't be missing in your selfie" Leni added and prepared for the camera.

"Dudes are you done, I can't wait to see my bae!"

"Hashtag:WatchingBaeATM! Alright let's go" Lori puts the phone down and joined her sisters on the sofa.

The movie, titled "My Forbidden Desire", started on the Loud's tv at the living room. All the girls, except Lily, are hyped for it because their bae is there. You know, girls stuff, plus their parents are out for the week so the Loud siblings do what they want.

"Kyahhh OMG He's so hot, I wish I was his co-star. It would've been so much popular and better" Lola boasted

"Then it might as well mean I was his co-star" Lana said while licking her fingers due to the cheese from popcorn

"Shhh! Shut up it's getting to the good part" a scold from Lynn.

"Ohh Clinton, we can't" The heroine said after being kissed by the sisters' bae.

"I cannot hold it much longer Maria! I love you" passionately said by bae.

"Why is Clinton so hot, I'm pregnant" Luan sarcastically said.

"Me too" Lori added

"Wait what how? You f*cked Clinton!?" a suprised Leni screeched.

"Language and silence please!" Lisa glared at them.

"But I can't accept this!" Leni replied

"It's just a joke Leni!" Luan said with a harsh tone.

"Dudes I can't hear the movie, shut yur mawtsss..."

* * *

The bickering got louder and louder until..

"But we're siblings, we can't Clinton!" The heroine's line silenced and caught the attention of the Loud sisters.

"I don't care, I cannot stop this desire of mine" their bae answered. All focus was on the movie now.

"What if someone sees us and tell our parents"

"Shhh, I'll take responsibility, now see me as your lover Maria" The protagonists started to make out and this scene just makes the atmosphere in the room intense. All the sisters were red, except Lily who's sleeping, witnessing a scene that's not very or should I say too family friendly.

"So that's why it's R-rated ehehehe." Lana laughed awkwardly followed by more awkward laughs by her sisters.

"Oh Clinton!" the heroine yelped.

 _"Did she say Lincoln?"_ The quiet Lucy thought, making her see her bae... replaced by her brother's figure

 _"What am I thinking, stop it!"_ Lucy shook her head and blushed more.

"Clinton don't stop" The heroine moaned

The tense and pressure gets thicker and thicker, it's not like it's their first time seeing r-rated stuff but it's just on a different level.

"Kinda sounds like Lincoln" Luan said unintentionally as she covered her mouth with her hand. Now the whole group gets the idea.

"Oh come on, seriously bro? Don't even joke about that stuff..." Luna said

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm crazy" she apologized.

They continued watching, no one even wanted to stop it. Eyes are wide opened and focused, cheeks are burning, and imaginations are out of control. Until they heard foot steps from the stairs...

 ** _Chapter I End_**


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Loud House franchise.

 **Guys, the ages of characters are based on your perspective in this story. I recommend a 6 to 8 years age difference to their real age now. You get the point, so yeah if you don't, you might complain to me why they did something innapropriate or impossible for their age. But pshhh who cares, age doesn't matter right? (But seriously I'm using a 8 years older Loud Family, means Lori 25, Leni 24 etc...)**

 ** _Chapter II_**

"Almost there Clyde, hold on!" I said while destroying my mouse for a game.

"Lincoln, it's impossible!"

"Trust me!"

While my sisters are watching their so called "bae", I play with Clyde. He isn't here though, only on my laptop in video call.

"VICTORY!" the game announced, I feel so satisfied and tired after clicking and clicking for this.

 _"This calls for a victory drink"_ I thought, I need to go to the refrigerator.

I stood up and stretched my hands, "I need to go Clyde, nice game, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Linc" He ended the call and I went on my way to the corridor. I didn't notice that the house was quiet.. too quiet

 _"Maybe they finally focused on the plot rather than drool to their man"_ I smirked, my family is getting older and older but stays the same. _Or so I thought.._

I was infront of the stairs, I can only see the light from the television. All lights are off and my sisters are focused on the t.v. I carefully went down the stairs because I nearly can't see literally anything. As I took my third step, I almost missed the step.

"Ugh, can you guys turn on the lights!" I complained and then heard rumbling and bickering.

"Quick change the channel!"

"Pause it!"

"Where's the bloody remote!?"

"Ouch!"

"Act normal!"

I heard every statement they made, it only made me curious and faster to come down.

"What's going on he~" I felt a shiver on my spine, because, do you know how creepy it is to see my sisters smile altogether innocently.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked caused by worry and fear.

"We~We're fine right fam?" Lori stuttered, followed by awkward yes's

"Okayyyy" Not wanting the situation to go worse I just went to the kitchen.

I took the milk carton and brought it with me. Normally I would just ignore them and go inside my room but something's off.

"What were you guys watching earlier?" I asked, getting all the attention

"Oh we were watching this umm, news channel!" Something is very off...

"You guys? News? It's not convincing at all" I honestly said and drank some milk.

"Pshh, we watch news ya know, unlike you who doesn't give a damn with the world" stated by.. omg Lola? What did they ate earlier?

"I don't want to hear it coming from you, come on guys be honest.. Leni?" I know Leni couldn't lie as well as the others, plus I trust her.

"You right Linky!" Leni stated, making the others very very worried. I was prepared for a honest answer but

"We didn't ONLY watched the news channel, we switched and switched because there are totally no good shows at this time of the day" Leni answered, I have no choice and time for this.

"Okay fine, just don't wake Lily up." and I went back to my room.

* * *

"OMG that was close guys" The sisters made a sigh of relief, knowing that their brother is out of their sight now.

"Nice save Leni!" Luan praised

"Let's just continue watching okay?" Leni said, shocking the sisters by her tone of seriousness.

"Are you sure? He might catch us..."

"He won't, plus there's only a few minutes left in the movie." Out of all of them, Leni is the most hyped of it.

"I'm not sure..."

"Let's just get on with it, it's just a movie right?" Lori picked up the remote and returned the channel of the movie, it was on demand so it was paused. Once again, all eyes were on the t.v. screen... and Lincoln got shivers.

 _ **Chapter II End**_


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Loud House franchise

 _ **Chapter III**_

 **Lori**

 _"Why do I anticipate im this movie so much? I know I watched this because of Clinton but..."_ I'm finding a reason why I'm still here, waching this movie, ignoring Bobby, and not updating my status.

 _"Is it because of the romance? Sex? Suspense? This isn't even appropriate for the half of my sisters here.. Is it because of incest? or~"_ My thoughts stopped, I suddenly remembered what Luan said. _"Kinda sounds like Lincoln right?"_

I'm mentally blocked...

 _"What am I thinking?! This needs to stop, I don't want them getting the same idea"_

"This needs to stop, where's the remote?" I stood up and looked for it.

"What?! No way bro" Luna kept the remote to herself, seems like all of them are against me.

"This is very innapropriate for a family like us!" I scolded

"Says the one who downloaded it" Lynn replied

"It's not like I knew it involves incest!" I accidentally emphasized on incest. Bad move...

"So you're worried about incest? Maybe it's only you sis.." says the blushing Luan

"It~it's not what I~ UGHHH fine don't blame me" I blew up, I went up to my room, smashing the door.

 _"Who do they think they are, I'm the eldest here!"_ keeping my anger in control, I just laid on my bed.

 **Lincoln**

*BAM*

I heard a loud door smash, looks like someone angry... I glanced outside to see who went inside their room (or the bathroom) and I saw light coming from Lori and Leni's room. 

_"At the age like this? They still get tantrums? Maybe I can ask about what they were watching too"_

I was infront of their bedroom door, I hesitate on knocking.

 _"Lori might turn me into a human pretzel again"_ I feared, even now having a bigger body than her.

*knock, knock*

"Lori? Leni? Can I come in?" I heard foot steps getting near to the door, I prepared my self as Lori opened the door.

Seems like she's more scared of me, "Lincoln?!"

"Uhhh yes? What with the suprised face? Didn't we lived with each our whole lives?" sarcastically saying, "Can I come in"

...

"You're the least person I want to see now, so no" she shut the door in front of me.

*knock, knock*

"Come on Lori, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong, I'm always like this."

"This is the first time of the month you had a tantrum"

"That's only normal for a adult like me?"

"And you're proud of that? Come on let's talk it out"

"Tsss I need some time alone now, how about tomorrow?"

"...okay, are they still watching?"

...There was a long silence

"..Yeah, please let them be and just stay in your room" It's my first time hearing Lori so symphathetic like. I just went back in my room and thought things through.

 _"Maybe she and Bobby had a fight... well who knows, tomorrow she'll be normal again anyway."_

 ** _Chapter III End_**


	4. Chapter IV

**Sorry guys, ya'know.. holidays.. late updates. Merry Christmas guys! Happy reading!...stop reading innapropriate fanfics and go get eating..** (͡◔ ͜ʖ ͡◔)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Loud House franchise.

 ** _Chapter IV_**

 **Luna**

"Clinton, I won't let you!" The movie goes on, it's the part of the protagonist goes to war cliche.

"I have to do this for us Maria" Clinton held Maria's hands and kissed them. I can't help but get more annoyed by it's "clicheness" and the only thing different or stands out is the incest... or maybe just for me.

"Maria..." and the hot sibling make out starts.

 _"It's not even hot.."_ I pouted, taking back what I thought earlier.

"Oh my lord!" their mother caught them. The atmosphere went from intense to scary.

My heart is pounding, I think that's one of the worst situations to be in.

"What is happening here?!" she shouted, then slaps Clinton.

"Mother!?" Maria shrieked, not knowing what to do know.

"How dare you do this to your own sister!" the mother scolded Clinton. He shared a glance with Maria and said..

"Because I love her, you can only blame me for this!"

"That's not true! I love him too mother!" Maria, denying Clinton's statement of taking all the blame to himself.

"You both are a disgrace to this family! Stop this nonsense or else~"

"Or else what?"

"I'll have you both turned in or even sentenced to death. You know how strict our religion and culture is, it's not even legal!" the mother explained.

 _"How can she do this to her own children?"_

"Think straight, your father won't like this one bit. I'll give you time to decide on this thoroughly and with common sense" She added, I remembered that their father is the sheriff of their town. Talk about tons of pressure, the mother then left the room trying to get some air.

"What are we going to do?" Maria asked

"I~ I uh.."

 _"Obviously stop and..follow what's best right? I mean come on bro y~"_

"Let's elope" my eyes went wide and it stopped my thoughts. Well what can you expect in a romance-drama movie, but in reality, people are cowards.

"It may be more safe and easy to stop but for me, love beats them all... does yours to?" Clinton said, straightly to Maria. She can't even respond..

 _"I'm speechless myself too"_ I honestly thought, that statement striked my thoughts about how dumb this couple is.

The significance of love is determined in one's own perspective and feeling of it, not others', unless you're too conscious about what others' perspective of you and it'll affect you. You can't force someone to love the way as you do because in the end and since the beginning it's up to them. _Do you know how hard or easy to change one's perspective? Now you know why she/he doesn't love you back as much as you do._

"I don't... I don't know Clinton... Of course I love you but~" Maria just stood there bewildered but Clinton just smiled sadly...

"Okay.. it's decided, I'm sorry for suggesting... It looks like we aren't in the same level of loving each other" Clinton just let her go and left the room, leaving Maria just silent...The movie ended...

"Wait what? That's the ending?!" Lola complained

"I believe there's a sequel next year... if the ratings are high enough to encourage the team to film it" Lisa said getting up from the floor and went to the kitchen.

"Huhhh, but it was getting so good!" Luan groaned

"Cliffhanger much" Lana stated

"Cliffhanger? Don't tell Clinton gonna go to a cliff and~"

"Leni, it's not like that..just ughhh I'm to tired to explain. I'll go upstairs and prepare now guys, go clean the mess up." I stood up and walked upstairs as I said.

* * *

As I walk my way to the bathroom,I stopped and Lori and Leni's room. I suddenly remembered what Lori warned us...

I smiled gently, _"That's not happening bro, not ever..."_

But even though I thought of that, it still injected pressure and worry in my feelings. So I continued walking and started brushing my teeth to get my mind off it.

 _"It's just a movie you know"_

But sometimes, movies, books, short videos or shows can affect your life greatly or badly...even fanfics :p

I finished preparing, now I just need to change into my night gown... which I forgot to bring. "No choice..." I was about to go outside naked since I normally do that when it is at this time of day which means everybody is asleep. I do it everytime I get home late from gigs or jammings or concerts, plus dad and Lincoln are the only guys in the house and they're probably asleep now but... it somehow stopped me.

The fact that I'm an adult now and I'm aware I'm still at my family's house, it never stopped me before...but now..

"Is it because of the movie?...Hell no, f*ck that, dad couldn't possibly do that and Lincoln~"

"and Lincoln..." I can't make any excuses, _"W_ _hy am I making excuses anyway. Plus, getting outside naked is bad anyway."_

I just looked at the mirror, witnessing myself panicking and so confused over something trivial. I decided to get my previous clothes and change in my roombut haha you know with common sense, if I haven't put it in the laundry shoot already I shouldn't be naked right here, right now.

 _"Ughh I'll just call Luan"_

"Luan? Luan?" I started calling for her, as my roommate and closest sister.

I few more loud tries, she heard me, from downstairs.

"What?"

"Could you please hand me my night gown?"

"Why?"

"Because I HAVE IT NOW, I JUST NEED YOU TO GET IT FROM ME? Common sense Luan"

"I guess common sense isn't so common. Hahaha, but I mean, don't you always get it yourself even naked?"

"Yeah but... I don't know, just please?" I begged, and it's not normal

"K!" She went off to get it.

 _"Tsk, why didn't I get it myself? Did the movie really affected me that much?.. This shouldn't affect me longer and better. Don't think about it..."_

"Here 'ya go" as I recieved my night gown, Luan asked me, "Are you okay sis?"

"Oh it's bugger all" I used a British slang word which means nothing at all.

"I guess you're all snotty today, ha! Get it? Because you said booger?" Luan laughed, seems to be unaware of the slang. I just walked it off and laid on my bed. Luan still needsto prepare so I'm alone here compiling my thoughts.

 _"I said forget it right?"_ I angered myself and just thought to sleep it off, then the door opened. It was Luan, in her night gown too...

 _"Now that I've noticed, Luan's night gown is too..revealing..."_ I forgot, mine is too.

 _"So now I noticed... I can't believe I was unaware all these years of dad and Lincoln. They never showed any signs or warnings though.."_

...I learned many things tonight... maybe too much, but hey, there's always food and sleep.

As Luan turned off the lights and I closed my eyes, she asked in a playful way...

"So, what are your thoughts about the movie?"

 ** _Chapter IV End_**

 **Look, sorry for the guys who want lustful stuffs already but, if you looked at the genres, one of the generals is angst. I know that in the description, I put up some very very eye catching signs but don't worry. It's in the future chapters.. I know sucks right? Haha but there are already tons of fanfics there that'll give to what you want.. in of course 3**

 **Plus I'm really sorry for the delay and for the bad narrating or grammar or other things. I just want to make a fanfic... why won't you try also :)**

 **MERRY XMAS!**


	5. Chapter V

**Finally, I received my phone.. so it'll be easier to update the story.** **Some characters might be very OOC.. but you'll love it anyway.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any from the Loud House franchise

 ** _Chapter V_**

 **Luan**

"What are your thoughts about the movie?" I asked Luna, who seems troubled since the movie ended.

But more importantly, what are my thoughts?

 ** _Flashback: Watching the movie..._**

 _"When's the excitement gonna appear?"_ I yawned, getting to the half of the movie. I expected more from bae...

But then the _interesting_ part started.

 _"Oh my.."_ I got all hyped again, it's VERY RARE to see an incest movie on a sister get-together-movie. " _I never thought this would be family friendly for Lori to download this."_ I chuckled.

"Oh, Clinton" the heroine moaned

 _"If they weren't siblings, I could've slept by now out of boredness"_

"Maria, I love you" Clinton said before kissing Maria again.

"I love you too Clinton, give me more!"

"Kinda sounds like Lincoln..." I let my thoughts get out of my mouth. _Oops.._

"Oh come on, seriously bro? Don't even joke about that stuff..." Luna said.. even with the same eyes like mine and all of us Loud sisters. _We were full of confusion, guilt, angst, and lust._

Even though I apologized, it didn't stopped me from imaginning Lincoln as Clinton. I wasn't even hesitating or regretting... I just feel so _satisfied_ by it.. and I only thought about my satisfaction, and because this will never be romantic. I don't want to be too naive, because first, duh incest, second April Fools' is coming.

 _"Hehehehe"_ I smirked as I remembered my favorite holiday is coming. It'll be so much fun.. only for me though.

I continued and finished the movie thinking Lincoln is Clinton... and I didn't care who his partner was. Maybe I'd like to witness Lincoln in a very...beastly behavior.

 _"Maybe someday... or at April 1st..."_ I already have a devious plan on my sleeves so don't worry...

 ** _Back to present..._**

"I think it sucked..you?" She answered

"Hmph, I thought it was very interesting... So family friendly right!?" I laughed after..and it was a honest answer right?

I'm not crazy or retarded, just a normal girl who's honest and understands what she's feeling

"How in th~ ugh just go to sleep!" she covered her face with a pillow and I'm here not sure if I should laugh about this longer.

I felt a little worried about what my behavior might bring. Jail or something XD

 _"Well, it's not like I'm the only one who feels like this.."_ I thought then tried to sleep as well.

 ** _Chapter V End_**

 **I mean, everyone has own opinions right? I just made Luan's bold, because someone should light the fire in the plot.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	6. Chapter VI

**There's some lines coming from vines there so.. I'll just put the references at the end.**

 ** _Chapter VI_**

 **Lincoln**

 ** _The following day..._**

 _*Rise and shine buddy, you got b*tches to deal with, rise and shine buddy y~*_

I reached my phone to turn off the alarm.

 _"What the f*ck? Sambody toched ma alarmm! Clyde!!"_ Furiously, I got up and find a torso. _"Atleast set up something appropriate!"_

My sisters, especially the young ones... especially Lily I think could've heard something inappropriate! I opened my bedroom door and just noticed, I'm the only _loud_ person here.

 _"Guess they finished the movie huh, well it's better hearing them sleeping than scolding me"_

I eased up and walked through the hallway. I reached for the bathroom door, but it was locked.

"Lori? Leni? Luna? Luan? Lynn? Lucy? Lana? Lola?~"

"What?" she answered

"Oh, it's you, based on my chart it takes you an hour to finish using the bathroom... Actually all of you" Joking, I received a cold response

"So what, you can pee on the litter box or a tree or in the middle of the road"

"It's that your perspective of guys using the bathroom?"

"Yeah"

"But how can I wash my face there?" then the door opened, showing Lola with a flushed face.

"What's wrong? Do you have a fever?" I was about to check her neck but she slapped my hand away.

"Heyyy, what's the big deal?" I was trying to be a good brother right? Right?

"Nothing, go downstairs, breakfast is ready and we're already eating" She passed through me and went downstairs.

 _"They're awake!? Impossible"_ I really need to confirm this myself, but then I have to prepare. I went inside and noticed, the cosmetics inside this room are piling up..

but still in an arranged order.

"You guys don't need anymore of these _you know...well atleast you're all happy"_ I was very OOC of me to admit that. Well I can't count how many times I've been asked: "How does it feel to live with hot sisters?" "How can you resist them?" "Can you introduce me to your sister?" "Incest is Wincest" etc

I mean obviously, they're my sisters. But I have to admit, the only hurdle of loving them like that is the fact we're siblings.

I finished washing my face (and brushing my teeth) then admired myself on the mirror.

 _"Well, It's not like I'm the only one asked, I wonder how many questions about me were asked to them"_ I smirked and got out of the bathroom. As I walk closer downstairs, It's a miracle! They're eating so peacefully, like my real sisters was abducted and replaced by aliens or something. I peeked at them first, Lori and Leni is with their phone, and the others are _just eating..._

I need to slap myself, and I did. Oh well...as I walked inside the room. All attention is on me. _"Did I did something wrong!?"_

"Heyy... Good morning?" This feels too awkward, normally we would still deal with our own businesses on the table when our parent's are out.

"Did I do something wrong orr..."

"No, please join us" Lucy answered then I took a seat beside her and Lynn.

"Can you pass the rice please" the rice was on the other side the table.

"Here you go Linky" Leni passed it and as I grab it, all eyes are on me. Every action I do catches their attention. Even Lori!

 _"Is this about the movie_?"

The awkard quiet breakfast goes on...

 ** _Chapter VI End_**

 **"Somebody touched my Spagettt"** **legit video, watch it on Youtube**


	7. Chapter VII

**_Chapter VII_**

 **Lincoln**

"Okay, something's really going on here." I declared, because it's so obvious!

First, it's too quiet

Second, I get all the attention

Third, Lori isn't texting

Fourth, they blush for no reason

Fifth, LANA'S EATING SALAD!

"What are you talking about?" Lana asked, eating a spoonful of salad.

"One is, look what you're eating" I pointed her meal.

"Fair point and?" Everyone looked straight at me in the eye, worried.

"Uh... just nevermind!" I just continued eating, I couldn't explain with all of them looking like that. This is just too awkward.

We finished eating and It was Luan's and my turn to deal with the dishes. The others walked away from the table as we started collecting the dishes.

"I'll carry them don't worry" I took Luan's dishes and piled them with mine but before I lift them...

"Are you sure? Carrying all of them might cause them all to fall, one is enough" she winked, "Thanks but I can handle them" I smirked then we went to the kitchen sink.

I wash them and Luan dries them off with a towel and puts it on the cabinet.

 _"Maybe I can ask her..."_

"Hey Luan, what did you guys watched last night?"

She stopped wiping for a moment, then goes back, "Something interesting, why?"

"Really? Then what's the title then?"

"The Breakfast Club" -_-

"Come on, please?"

"That's it" she said with a dorky smile.

"Yeah right, I'll just search your bae's latest movie."

 _*Sigh*_ "Oh don't bother, it's too corny for you"

"Hmmm..."

Should I or shouldn't? Luan seemed serious about not recommending it to me. Maybe it's a waste time... though I won't forget how they acted when I was about to catch them watching.

 _"Let's just observe more, maybe It's just for today or morning! The next instance, the house will be loud again"_

We finished our chore and I went back in my room. It looks like my sisters except Leni went somewhere, Luan went to her friend's house. I plan to spend the day resting, so I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I remembered how I broke up with Ronnie Ann, we became official after a month of her moving to her relatives house. Started video calling every night until I discovered the power of masturbation. I felt guilty so I didn't accept any of her calls after, for a month. Why did I felt guilty? Because I did it thinking of someone else, but I would still be guilty if I thought of her. It's disrespectful...

Sheesh, lust is powerful sometimes.

Why did it last for a month though? I met a girl, whom I gave my virginity and took hers. We didn't stop and did it almost daily, I had free condoms from dad's stash.(I wonder how he didn't noticed)

And oh yeah, she's older, and we still keep touch with each other until now but she's busy with work.

But because of that, Ronnie and I lost communication and I actually waited for her to give up so I won't be the one to blame for Lori's and Bobby's quarrel.

I called her in order to be dumped, I felt nothing, no regrets, until Bobby asked me why his sister's crying every night.

I felt guilt and ignored pleasure for a long time. But that was then, I know now how to control _this._ But still remembering that...

 _"It's getting me hard.."_ I noticed my tent.

Well, I'm _almost_ all alone here.

 _"No, stop it"_ I remember Leni is here, but my last time was... a month ago? I'm not that really active since my friend and I stopped. Plus, I have some girls I can do it with anytime and anywhere. (Not my sisters obviously)

But it's too tempting...

I was about to reach it when...

 _*bzzzzzzzzz*_

 _"What's that sound?"_

I was stopped, it wasn't from a phone since it's simultaneous.

 _*bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

 _"It can't be from a phone, maybe a vibr~"_

I had a mental block. It's impossible... nearly impossible for that to be a vibrator.

 _"But Leni and I are the only ones here..."_

More importantly, the sound is making me harder.

 _"Leni...vibrator...fuck"_

 ** _Chapter VII End_**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Yeah long time no update... but yeah here goes chap 8, expect updates ;)**

 ** _Chapter VIII_**

 **Lincoln**

 _*bzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

... _Okay, there's no way that's a phone. There's an app for it thou~ more importantly why am I reacting too much? Self-pleasure is normal for everyone right? Right? Look Lincoln, control yourself, how about we deal with ourselves too? Let's ignore your totally hot blood-related sister and just... since when did I call one of my sister hot? I'm in a critical state, I need some fresh air..._

I stood up and reached for the doorknob, trembling and doubting.

 _How about a peek?..._ _Ok no, l_ _et's just run and get out of here!_ _But then she'll hear me then stops, then awkwardness comes in. Slowly then..._

I took a deep breath before opening my bedroom door as quietly as I can. I need to get out of this house and situation.

Bzzzzzzzz~~~*

My footsteps were deadly silent, in the other hand, each step I take the sound gets louder and the temptation gets stronger, my eyes stuck on Lori and Leni's door. As I reached the staircase the sound stopped. I sighed, out of relief

 _*bzz bzz~bzz bzz~bzz bzz~ *_

 _Great, you can actually change its mode, how educational._

I gulped, I'm starting to go down the staircase now but once again, each step I take the temptation gets stronger. I took a glance at myself... how frustrating...

 _A glimpse won't hurt, maybe it is just a phone. I NEED TO KNOW_

My direction went to the opposite and now I'm in front of the _loud_ room.

 _You are the lowest Lincoln Loud.._

And there it was, a girl laying down at her own bed with a vibrator on top of her exposed folds. With one hand holding the vibrator and one hand holding her own breast.

 _Damn_

The _simple_ sound of buzzing was added with fucking hot moans. I couldn't hold it anymore, right now I'm seeing Leni differently. Just this once I let myself get the best of me, it's been years since I controlled myself in this house filled with attractive ladies I shouldn't have sexual desires to.

But then it stopped, then she stopped so I stopped. "Lincoln, are you there?"

 _Crap..._ I acted fast, zipped up and got down the staircase halfway where her vision from there won't see.

 _Was I spotted? Impossible her eyes was shut of arousement the whole time. Was I loud? Did I make a mistake... well I did, an unforgivable one but~_

 _*Creak*_

The door opened and I can see her shadow caused by the bright light of their room. She seemed calm...

 _But that doesn't mean she'll be okay with it you dumbass, stupid thin walls..._

"Hmmm, well... that's too bad" she giggled playfully after her statement then closed the door.

Look I'm relieved that she didn't caught me but is that really how someone would react in that kind of situation?

 ** _Chapter VIII End_**

 **Update in a few hours, hiatus was taken away from my vocabulary.**


	9. Chapter IX

**_Chapter IX_**

 **Lincoln**

 _Ahhh~nothing like watering the grass in the middle of the day. It's so peaceful here. I just want to lay down here forever.._

It's a cloudy day at the backyard and I'm laying on the wet grass like snow. This is the most comfortable place I can be in right now. I can't leave the house because I can't leave Leni all by herself. I'm reflecting on my actions...

 _That was unforgivable young man! You're disgusting, mark this as your last time feeling pleasure inside the house!_

With that, I thought of when I'll be moving out from the house someday. I'll miss them as family and people that influenced me so much...

 _Leni is family too, she's my sister, and my sisters love me as their brother so I should love them as what they're to me._

I'm in deep thought, getting lost in the blue sky. I've calmed myself down, taking deep breaths.

 _This is just a one time experience, other people might've experienced it too. Let's go back inside, ignore it, and eat._

I stood up determined, gathering all the confidence to go inside the house without taking concern of _it_.

As I got in, the sound was gone and the house was quiet which made it easier for me. The backdoor is near the kitchen so I quickly opened fridge. There was a lot of food, junk food to be specific then I suddenly remembered we haven't eaten lunch yet. Maybe I could go takeout food for us to eat.

 _Nah I can't leave Leni_

Or ask her to come with me

 _No not now, I won't feel comfortable at the table_

What to do? Leni hasn't eaten yet and my brother instinct is overcoming my uneasiness right now which is helpful.

 _I know! There's the phone and delivery services_

"Forgot about technology " I muttered then also forgot that I don't have my phone so I have to use our telephone in the living room. As I enter the dining room (next to the living room right?) there I saw a texting Leni. Looks like she's waiting for food but...

 _Not wearing shorts while wearing lingerie doesn't help!_

She had a top on but paired only with a white - thong underwear. She hasn't noticed me yet, which is a good thing because I'm troubled on how I should react on this. I'm gazing so intensely while controlling the thoughts of responsibility and lust.

 _Dude it's not like the first time you saw someone like that, even your sisters, you've been dealing with these things since 11 right?_

I replay in my mind, all the times I caught them and saw them in sexy outfits. It was almost everyday because of their night outfits/gowns. As they get older and older they become more attractive and an ideal girlfriend to every guy in the world. I've ignored and struggled to a lot but this time I can't. Maybe because of the scene earlier, it was my first time seeing a sister so exposed to me, and fuck it was turning me on at a different level...

"Oh hey Linc"

I was snapped back to the present situation as Leni faced me with a warm smile which calmed me down.

"Hey Leni..." my mind is not functioning, I want to lay down on wet grass again.

After a long silence, "What's for lunch?" she asked with an innocent look as always. "I was about to ask you if we could just order with the phone so.."

"Sure why not!" cheerful response, typical

"What would you like to eat then?" I asked awkwardly

"You"

 _Did she really just say that?_ My heart is pounding. _What did she mean by that? Is that an example of figure of speech? Is that the other name of salad? Girls are so complica~_

"Lincoln!" I was snapped back again to reality earning a concerned look from Leni

We looked at each other eye to eye, gaining all my attention, "Yes? Actually what did you want again?" I asked to confirm what I heard

"I said you! What would you like to have? I'll just have that one too" she explained

"Ohhhhhhhhh" I was relieved with a hint of disappointment, which I shouldn't feel right now.

"Are you okay Linky?" she stood up, walked infront of me and touched ny forehead and neck. That gave me a good sight of her cleavage.

 _Calm the fuck down, she's worried about you and you're doing this?_

I want to punch myself but I raised my head which made our faces centimeters fron each other. She still has her palm on my forehead and didn't notice how close we were. I noticed how concerned her look was...

 _Leni doesn't deserve this_ , I feel so guilty right now that I closed my eyes to unsee her. Then I feel hands on my cheeks, compressing it. I opened my eyes to meet a pouting Leni.

"Talk to me, are you okay? Your temp is alright but why are you so down I~" she stopped as she took notice of how deep my gaze is looking to her eyes and how close we were. Her face turned soft as well as her grip on my cheeks, her lips parted slowly, her hands went down my neck...

"Pizza?" I blurted out which suprised her

"What?"

"Pizza, is it okay? "

She removed her hands from me and took a step back. With a nod, "It's fine..." she said then turned around to get back on her seat and give me a clear sight of her behind. I looked away with embarassment.

"I'll go order now" I stated as I get back on my way to the phone.

While I was talking, I look back at Leni who seems worried and sad ever since she sat there.

 ** _Chapter IX End_**


	10. Chapter X

**_Chapter X_**

 **Lincoln**

15 minutes has passed since I ordered...

 _Just another 15 then this awkward silence will be over..._

Well it's not really awkward, just for me I think. Leni is still in her same position, and attire of course, while I'm watching TV. There aren't really interesting shows at this time of the day, just some dramas that have girls always slapping each other or two people crashing to each other then falls in love just like that.

 _I wonder... if I intentionally bumped into a girl then do some tricks or techniques to end up in an awkward situation, will I also have a happy ending or true love?... hmmm I need to practice and master the arts of crashing to a girl._ It's not like I'm desperate to be in a relationship now, that time will come, _let's just enjoy life being single!_

"Pfft hahahaha" A giggle caught my attention, _Looks like someone is entertaining herself too._ I smiled, hearing Leni's laugh makes me feel at ease somehow, _she's the softest out of all my sisters to be honest. Clumsiness aside, she would make a good mother and wif~_ An image of the scene earlier flashed into my mind and interrupted my thoughts.

 _Dammit! I forgot about it already, why now? How cruel..._ I pouted then looked at her. She's focused on her phone, seems she's liking some pictures and memes in her news feed. My stare went from her face to her lower body...

 _That lingerie and just too rude for me, how can a guy resist looking at you without have thoughts... even your own brother can't control_ _himself. Yeesshhhh enough, when will the pizza guy come? I'm... hungry_

I distracted myself from Leni by frustrating myself of how long the pizza is being delivered.

 _Now that I think about it, when the pizza guy comes at the door, it's possible that he would see Leni!_

My brother instincts are tingling, Leni needs some shorts now! _Must protecc!_

Since I don't want to come near Leni or their room I just went to my own room to get a boxer from my drawer. The longer it is the better for Leni (I meant shorts), I hope she doesn't go fashionista crazy about this like _"Ew it doesn't go with my skin tone/omg I can't be seen with this on! etc_ ", when I finally found one, the doorbell ringed (it was fixed to avoid being banned from pizza delivery because the workers complained)

"I'll get it!" Leni shouted, I panicked and ran down as fast as I can. Good thing I reached her before she reached the doorknob. I displayed my boxers in front of her.

"What's with the boxer Linc?" she asked, she was surprised with my actions. "Wear it. Now!" I demanded, "What?" she just tilted her head. "Actually just go to the kitchen I'll handle the pizza"

"Wait wha~" to avoid further complications I took action, I pushed her into the dining room. "Stay here" I said with a hint of strictness and I left her dumbfounded and with my boxers. I went back and checked if Leni is out of sight before opening the door. Expecting a guy, I was wrong, in fact she's familiar.

"Girl Jordan?" I said, unsure if she really is her. "Oh hey Linc!" She greeted me with a smile, I was just surprised to see her working as a pizza delivery gal. "Sorry that must be heavy, I'll take it now" I said as I took the pizza box from her. She shook her head "It wasn't that heavy but thanks for the concern!"

"So how's it going?" I asked as I reach for my wallet. It's been a year I think? We graduated together in the same school but we don't go to the same university now. We weren't best friends but I was invited in each party she had and spent a lot of time together as classmates since elementary to high school. I just wanted to catch up since I haven't seen her for a while. "I'm doing fine, just working for some extra cash. I'm actually saving money for something and for once" we both chuckled. I handed out the money, "For what? Another party? If so invite me, I'm free just for you and all your fun parties" I joked. "Oh don't worry Linc! I'll even print out an invitation just for you! Hahaha you've been the life of my parties ever since, especially for the ladies" she said emphasizing the last part.

 _Sighhh oh well, it can't be helped_ I smirked in return. "I'm actually saving for something else though, I think it's worth my hard work and money" she said with a light and dedicated tone. "Well well well, Miss Popular is turning mature, don't leave me behind!" we both laughed, then I saw her motor carrying lots of boxes. "As much as I want to chat I think you should go on with your work, sorry for stalling you." I stated making her aware of the time she spent here. "Oh right! Don't worry it's also my fault. Let's catch up some other time then and I'm only working on weekends noon and night shift just to inform you" she winked.

"How about coffee after school?" I suggested while she's walking towards her motor. She sat and before taking off she glanced back at me, "This Wednesday then, at 4, well I'm off" she waved then left. I watched her until she was out of sight before getting back inside.

 _Crap I totally forgot about Leni! She must be starving,_ I proceeded to the dining room just to see Leni sewing my boxers... still exposing her lower body.

"Uhh why sew it, I told you to wear it" I want to face palm myself. I put down the pizza on the table, "Well duh there was a hole and it was so plain before look at it now!" she raised it up, indeed it is now _fashionable,_ but again it's just boxers!

"Leni it's boxers.." I added a stress on boxers, "I know but what if you take a girl home and they saw you in such plain boxers, like that cute girl earlier" I was taken aback from her response. _I don't know if I should laugh or feel_ _embarrassed_

"Scratch that, I told you to wear it! What if it was a guy~"

"I know Linc, sorry" she said sincerely and I could see she's upset, maybe it was because I raised my voiced. I felt guilty and calmed myself. "I know you gave it to me to cover myself and protect me, sorry I didn't realized it sooner." she added. _*sigh_ "It's okay, I'm sorry too beca~"

"But it's all in the past now and the pizza person is gone so I don't have to wear this, I'll be more aware next time hihihi" She returned to being cheerful and happy just like that. _Some peopl_ e _are bipolar sometimes..._

 _*Sigh*_ "Nevermind let's just eat"

* * *

We ate the pizza and stored some in the fridge for the others' sake if they're hungry. We're both watching TV at the moment, I'm still having troubles stopping myself from glancing at Leni from time to time. We're both sitting on the couch with a normal distance from each other. I tried to focus on the TV then I remembered a question that's been bugging me since.

"Hey Leni, what did you watch the other night?" I asked, resulting a blushing Leni looking at me

 _Is it really that sensitive? It was just a movie maybe I'm overreacting all this time._

"Actually you don't have to answer, it was just a movie right?" I laughed it off then returned my focus on the TV. Then I feel the couch move and Leni's face close to mine, my ears specifically. I blushed due to her actions and distanced myself a tiny bit.

She then whispered in a certain tone, "Do you really want to know?"

 ** _Chapter X End_**


	11. Loud Shorts! I

**Loud Shorts are short fics or one-shots still involving the Loud House characters but doesn't affect this fanfic's plot. It's just for entertainment or a peace offering if the next chapter is taking too long to be published. Once again, I do not own any of the Loud House etc..**

 _ **Lily's Suggestion**_

 **Lily**

"Guys! Come down here for dinner!" Dad shouted from the kitchen for all of us who are doing their own businesses in our own rooms. While Lisa was still solving some alien like numbers and signs, I put down my paint brush then washed my hands to prepare for dinner. I was the first one to go down and sit at the dining table. Dad puts down our meal in front of me carefully then went back to the kitchen. The meal is here but the plates and utensils aren't. "Guys! *Sigh* Lily go get your siblings down here please" dad requested which I followed as a good daughter.

As I got upstairs, "Hey guys it's time for dinner!" No one reacted or even heard me so I knocked every door loudly until they come out. As usual they were busy with their gadgets and own hobbies. When all of us got down and sat at the table we started dinner.

* * *

It's a Saturday and all of us are home, though I'm about to go to my friends's house to play. She's only a house away so I go there by myself either way I know my older siblings don't have time to drop or see me off. So I gathered all the things I'll bring and I'm ready to leave but before that I took a great look at my siblings. Lori and Leni are busy watching TV, Luna is playing her guitar in her room, Luan is uploading funny vids on her website, Lynn is exercising at the backyard, Linky is inside his room (Don't know what he's doing, it seems too quiet) Lucy is reading a mature book, Lana is in the garage cleaning tools, Lola is doing her beauty sleep, and Lisa doing math in this precious Saturday.

 _*Sigh* I hope we can have a family activity together once in a while.._

And so I proceeded to go to my friend's house

* * *

When I arrived, we painted and played with dolls most of the time and while doing so, something caught my eye.

"Hey what's that game?" I pointed it, "Oh that's the twister game, wanna play?" she asked. "Hmm okay, but I don't know how to play it though" I said with embarrassment. "I don't know either she replied, maybe next time when my older sister is around, she'll guide us", she cheerfully said but then I notice the clock just above it. It was time for me to go, but I really want to play that game.

 _Aha! Maybe my siblings know how to play it, and it will give us some family bonding time!_ I smiled

"Hey can I borrow this game? I'll return it tomorrow, pretty please?"

"Sure! Knock yourself out" I thanked her and bid farewell. I skipped along the sidewalk going home because I was excited to play it with my sisters and brother. Though it's hard to convince them to, I have to be strict and strong!

* * *

"Guys! I need your attention and time!" I shouted loudly, enough to be heard upstairs.

"What is it little sis?" Luna asked, "We're gonna play a game, and there's nothing you guys could do about it" I said full of confidence

"We don't have time for games Lily maybe next time" Lucy said and the others turned back their attention to their routine. "See, we spend too much time on ourselves. We don't have a proper time for family lately" everyone looked guilty which made me proud of myself. "You're right Lily" Lori declared

 _YES!_

Maybe I celebrated too early _,_ "But sorry maybe next time sweetie" all their faces returned back to it's usual. _Tssss this guys, they think they can outsmart me?_

"Huhhh I think you should rethink your decision about that" I smirked

* * *

"Hey Lincoln go downstairs!" I knocked his bedroom door, "Why?" he responded. "So we can play!"

"No thanks" he replied, "Or else" I said with a sinister Lola voice and with that he opened the door. "Or else what" he raised his eyebrow"

* * *

"Oh hey guys what are we playing?" Lincoln said with a cheerful voice and while going down the stairs

"Lincoln we were waiting for you let's start shall we guys?" Lori asked

"Yes!"

"Of course"

"Woohhh I'm so excited"

"What are we waiting for?"

 _It's so nice to be in control, I can see their cringe and awkward smiles that amuses me..._ I laughed sinister-likely in my head

How did I do it? Let's just say for the most of them I have some evidences and proofs of them bringing home guys/girls while they thought I was sleeping. What would happen if I told mom and dad? They'll scold them for being bad influences to me who is a very very innocent and loving daughter. Or maybe make them realize it's time for them to get out of the house. Who knows? And ew it's not like I watch them kiss and stuff I just get some evidence and go. Our parents say that they shouldn't bring people at home by themselves or only with me so I thought it was wrong and I can use it for blackmail. I don't know why they go naked and grind each other, _so weirdddd..._

"So what are we playing Lily?" Lynn asked, I forgot that I haven't even told them what we're gonna play. I took out the game from my stuff and showed them. They were actually surprised and seemed interested.

"Ohh these, I wanted to play it when I was younger, never had the chance to" Lynn stated and it seems like all of my sisters share the same reaction. Lincoln lost all of his colors though.

"What's wrong big bro?" I asked with genuine concern

"Sorry but I can't play this game with you guys, I'd rather risk everything you said earlier just to avoid playing this game"

"Why so?" I asked again, Lincoln looked at me as if he wants to scream out something. My sisters were also confused why he wouldn't play it.

"Is it because you were traumatized from past games dear brother?" Lisa concluded

"Might be, come on it'll be unfair for me" he answered which made my sisters realize something. They were all red for some reasons

 _Is this normal? Is this what you call a plague?_

"Don't worry Linky we'll play differently from your past friends! We'll be gentle right?" I said optimistically, they're still feeling awkward for a reason I don't know and don't want to know.

"Then don't join bro" Luna

"I can't" Linc

"Why? Did you also brought home a girl alone?" Lana

"Yea~ wait does that mean~" Linc

"Lincoln! How inappropriate!" Lori

"What does that differentiate me from you, more importantly Lana you're too young~"

"Wow, hey guys welcome to Lewd House Hahaha~" Luan

"Who's Lewd?" Leni

"Alright quiet! Let's just get on with it" Lola exclaimed, took the game from my hands, then started preparing it.

"Who's the one that will guide us?" I asked, then all of them fought for the position.

"No one? Too bad, I'll do it then" I decided

"What!?" All of them were against me, "Any complaints?" I smiled, a smile so wide it made them shut up.

"Nothing!" they all said in chorus

* * *

 _It is a fun game after all! Their troubled faces and struggling body amuses me the most hehehehe..._

In the end they were all tangled up with each other, with big bro in the middle though. It seems he's the one who's struggling and red the most.

 **I'll let you guys imagine their case (insert lenny face here)**

 **Everyone (Except Lily)**

*Tremble, shiver*

 _Lily is low key turning into sadist! What kind of siblings are we?_

 _ **Lily's Suggestion End**_

 **Heyy so I'm not sure when will be the next update so here's a peace offering but maybe I'm just overreacting. Maybe I'll update tomorrow. Have a good day!**


	12. Chapter XI

**_Chapter XI_**

 **Lincoln**

"Do you really want to know?" she whispered then I turned to her...

 _Yes, I do._

"Well..." unable to answer, I'm paying more attention of how close we are right now, again. But this time, Leni is aware of her actions.

"Uh" My heart is pounding while my eyes are trying to look at her lips. The years of my experience with girls, I knew what I wanted from this situation but I remembered she's...

 _I can't_ , I tried to fix my eyes back to hers but then it looks like she's in the same situation. Trying to fight the urge of this unacceptable deed of siblings.

 _Looking at my eyes is better, please, or else I won't control myself any longer._

Finally, someone moved away, it was her turn now. She distanced herself and sat properly. She smiled brightly, "Sorry, I actually forgot its name, Lori just informed me that my hot bae is the leading man and watched it with them"

Still processing what just happened and she said, I sat there like a statue. I was really really on the edge of making a move.

"Uhh, yeah it's okay" I replied trying to smile back. "It's not really a big deal right?" I chuckled

 _It is_

"Yeah and everyone says it's cheesy and corny? I don't know how movies are related to food though but I guess it was bad?" Leni trying to understand, it is questionable, _I know right?_ _why rotten tomatoes?_

"I understad Leni, maybe it is a waste of time. Forget it" I'm afraid something more will happen if I asked again.

 _Clyde it is_ _, I think he's updated with romance dramas. I wish..._

I'm also getting scared of what I'm searching for. How it affected my sisters, how it will affect me. But I'm a man, I should be stronger emotionally and physically for them and myself.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused today, I'll stop" she looked at me with apologetic eyes.

 _What did you mean by trouble? Have you been aware since this morning?_

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know either, and it's for the best, so I'll stop" she answered and stood up

"For now" she added then turned to the stairs. Before going upstairs, "I'm gonna sleep Linc, peacefully this time" she giggled and continued.

I'm dumbfounded, my sister can't be this _aware_. I turned back to the tv and turned it off because it won't distract or entertain me enough to ignore what just happened throughout the day, with Leni. I figured I needed a friend to share my thoughts with.

 _Leni should be sleeping now right?_

I do not want to check.

 _Yes, she said so herself._

I just really hope she's asleep and the walls are thin enough to suppress our conversation, I called Clyde over.

"Eyy" I greeted him at the door and did our bro handshake.

"Supp, I brought some beer" showed what he was holding

"I don't think uhh, just come inside" I moved to clear a path from the doorway.

"So, we're alone right now? Safe to talk _some_ stuff" he asked stressing the some part.

We've opened oursleves to inappropriate talks. I'm suprised and amused on how he's open about _those_ now that he's allowed to watch R-rated stuff now. His dads also declared it orally and out loud for him, I was laughing my ass off when he talked about it.

"Actually about that, Leni is upstairs but I really really really believe she's sleeping"

He sat down the couch, "Okayyy, so what did you wanted to talk about" he opened a can.

"Umm it's about a movie" I sat beside him and made myself comfortable.

He grabbed a can and offered it.

"I don't know, maybe later" I thought it was for the best, my older sisters are coming home later. Don't want them scolding me.

"Wow you're like this because of a movie? What's its title then?" he placed the can on the table.

"Yeah about that, I wanted to know its title from you"

"Huh? How?"

"You know that actor that girls are crazy about now?"

"Wtf, did that guy just made you gay? I mean there were signs since we were kids"

"What crap are you saying Clyde, you know I'm not. Count the girls I've been with" It was disgusting and rude to use and feel proud about it but I can't help it sometimes.

"Maybe that's why you haven't lasted a year before dumping them"

"Shut up, I have reasons and it's wasn't because of that assumption, and It's not like that. That actor has a latest movie and it's affecting my family, my sisters specifically. I don't know his name, the title of the movie, or watched it"

"How and I forgot his name but I know my little sister is gaga about him Ill ask her later. By the way why not ask them"

"It's just that, the atmosphere around my sisters changed, specially Leni, and I couldn't bring myself to ask one of them because of her and what happened today"

"What happened today?"

I blushed "You don't need to know that, I just needed some info about that movie. I know it's one of the causes..."

Clyde paused and thinked about something for a unusual long period of time.

"Clyde?"

He snapped his fingers, "Now I remember, I think I know that movie you've been pondering about and that means..." he stared at me...

"Hey Linc, what are your thoughts about your sisters" suprised

"Whay do you mean? And since you know the titl~"

"I mean what're your thoughts about them if you see them as women. Or not as your sisters"

A cctv is blinking...

 ** _Chapter XI End_**

 **Update later or tomorrow, we're on a trip and so I was able to update because I've got nothing to do here at our province and unable to update earlier because of work. Just bare with me, another sister will make apear next chap. I hope... Have a good day!**


	13. Chapter XII

**_Chapter VII_**

 **Lincoln**

"I mean what're your thoughts about them if you see them as women. Or not as your sisters" he asked

 _Ohh..._

"You don't need to know that"

"So you have thought about it, come on Linc, I'm your best friend. Nothing in this conversation will go out in public or someone. "

Even with that statement, it's a sensitive topic in this house. No one here dares to talk about something related to incest. But it's not like it's my first time to encounter that kind of question. Many of my friends ask: how can you live in that house filled with hotties, how could you maintain yourself, did you fuck one of them?

 _Obviously no_ , I would never do that, never will I see them differently, just as my sisters. And never will I love a sister more than the the others. I'm the only brother they have, why would they want me to be someone else. No one can replace me, I'm the only who can handle them. To be honest, that question is the one I fear the most.

Once again he offered a can, "Come on, just this once?"

Maybe it'll take a load off my chest...

 _No_

Maybe Clyde will slap me with reality

 _Leni's just upstairs_

Maybe...

"Now that you asked it, I've tried my best to avoid seeing them like that. So my answer will be based on what comes in my mind just now, that means don't take it seriously. And no one as in no soul should know about this"

"But you just said it isn't serious so why not?"

"Clyde!"

"Fine, go on"

 _*blink, blink*_

"I think..." I paused to think of an answer

 _I think my sisters are amazing. Even with so many flaws and annoying habits, they balance it with their abilities and talents. Each of them have hobbies and interests they mastered throughout the years and with those they influenced me. Because of them I'm great in different things that made me so popular and worth knowing. They made me so cunning specially in escape plans with the situations they put me in, my whole life. They taught me a lot of things, specially dealing with girls. Don't get me started with their appearances, puberty is too nice to them, actually to us hehe. To be honest, the only hurdle that keeps me from falling head over heels for them is that we're blood-related... and it sucks. It really really sucks._ _(exclude Lily for that statement she has a long way to go and I believe she's also gonna be an amazing girl someday)_

"Clyde I think they might.. actually they will be the girls I can consider having a relationship with that'll last more than a year... actually a lifetime if they can handle it with me" I blurted out unintentional because I was spacing out. Though I said it with very genuine and serious tone, enough to satisfy Clyde's curiosity.

"Ha, and I thought you won't take it seriously", he nudged my arm, "I understand dude I mean come on Lori took all my blood and attention all this three - fourths of my lifetime. But of course now, Haiku is taking the last part and hopefully until I die." he took another can.

 _I forgot he was seeing Haiku_

Trying to change the subject, "Oh yeah! How are you and Haiku?" I don't want to go back to that state. The conversation earlier was dangerous.

Clyde participated in the conversation immensely for it was about the two of them and the conversation continued on. I kept asking about Haiku so he'll forget about my statement earlier.

 _*blink, blink*_

(~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~)

"It was a nice chat!" I declared as I opened the door for Clyde.

"Yeah I enjoyed it too much, especially the part about me and Haiku" he cheered

"You mean the whole time?" we both laughed

"Yeah right, nice try, I still haven't forgot about our first topic" the good mood was fine while it lasted

My face turned sour, "Just forget about it and since you reminded, what's the title? You said you remembered right?"

He put his finger on his chin, "Hmmm I forgot, I only remember my Haiku baby"

"Real mature Clyde, fine you're dismissed" I pushed him out, "Hahaha I really think it's for the best Linc, if your sisters think it's okay then they should've told you so." betrayal!

"See you tomorrow Clyde, be careful on your way back!" I closed the door.

 _*Sigh* What a waste of effort..._

Tired, I started cleaning up our mess so I can sleep after

 _Like I can fucking sleep..._

 **Luan**

"Hey, thanks for the lift" I said as we're getting closer to my house.

"It was my pleasure" this guy with a car said, don't know his name.

"No, it was _my pleasure_ " I winked which he smiled at.

 _Too easy_

"Anddd right here!" I made him stop at a neighbor's house because no, we sisters don't want any guys kneeling on our lawn again.

 _Traumatizing.._

I was about to open the door when he got out first to open it.

 _What a gentleman, more points for you mister!_

"Here you go!"

"Thank you!" I got out and stood in front of him.

 _Well his not so bad, overall he got a score of 4.2 out of ten! Good job Mr. Car Owner!_

"I'll see you around then Miss Loud" he smiled, "See ya, you should probably go. Our dog has guy issues. Thanks for the ride again!" the dog got him, wimp!

 _He didn't even notice that he haven't introduce himself yet, hopeless_

I started walking towards my actual house, noticing a lot of guys staring in the process. I'm actually thankful about my family, I can confidently say we're the hottest and of course loudest in the neighborhood. Puberty really likes us Louds, and I could say it's a big help in our own hobbies. Never got an approval for a gig without an audition in my whole life before puberty hit me like a truck. As I get nearer, I tie up my hair with my favorite schrunchy. It's a habit of mine, I feel so comfortable with it on.

Now in front, I also put on my blazer to cover my sleeveless top as I was aware who was home. My lil bro Lincoln doesn't like his sisters going out with outfits like this, he says it attracts a lot of attention.

 _Hehehe, so only he can see us with revealing clothing. Not that I'm complaining..._ I smiled with that thought in mind then opened the door. I'm greeted with a suprised-cleaning-up-beer-cans Lincoln which disappoints me.

"Welcome back sis" he greeted with wide eyes. He knows he can't drink beer in this house without us, he also expected that I was going home later.

"Tsk tsk, Lincoln you know the house rules! How dare you drink during this time of day." He wasn't finished cleaning so it means he or they were drinking this afternoon. I expect some 'I'm an adult' response but it seems he's still shocked.

"Uhh" he replied, he also seems red, did he drink too much.

"Hey you alright?" I asked with true concern as I put down my bag and walked to him. Still shocked

"Did you drink too much?" I scolded

"Uh, no, and I was with Clyde... I'll see you later" he continued cleaning and got away with a plastic bag filled with cans.

 _Could it be..._ I looked at our tv. I don't know if I should worry or hyped about it. Then Lincoln walked pass through me and up the stairs.

 _He's spacing out.. and just walked pass me. Hmph no fun, I didn't get the chance to tease him at all!_ _Something did happen earlier and it's affecting his attitude towards me, or maybe the rest of us._

I'm not desperate for clues, I have my cctv's!

 _I'll check it later before I sleep, I want to get changed and rest._

I took my stuff and continued to my room

 ** _Chapter XII_**


	14. Chapter XIII

**_Chapter XIII_**

 **Lincoln**

 _Crap..._

I sighed with relief as I reached my bedroom. I was scared of Luan for reasons I don't know. I think I acted out of my own instinct? I don't feel like seeing or talking to her or actually anyone from my sisters. I feel guilty or some sort. So I decided to sleep and skip dinner, I jumped and flopped on my bed and covered my face with my pillow.

* * *

 ** _Dinner_**

* * *

 **Luan**

 _*creak*_

Our bedroom door opened and disturbed my sleep, seems like everyone is home.

"Hey sis wake up, time for dinner" Luna informed and started stripping to change clothes.

Still half awake, "Yeah yeah I'll be right down" I started to lift up my face from my very very very comfortable pillow.

 _I wish I can marry my beddd..._

I stood up, tied my hair, and proceeded to the dining room. I was greeted by everyone and it unexpectedly Lola cooked dinner for tonight.

"Well well well, since when did you start cooking?" I asked Lola

"Just now, I need it to be more feminine and ideal for a wife." she stated with determination and confidence.

"I think you need to deal with your anger issues first" Lana teased which made her twin scowl. "Like you're any better" she responded, lighting a flame between the two of them.

"Let's eat before these two start a brawl again, what's keeping us?" Lynn sat on her seat. Everything is settled, only one person is missing.

"I thought somebody already called him" Lori complained and seems uneasy.

"Well what are you waiting for Luna?" I asked, "I only volunteered to call my roommate, and my legs are killing me sis" she excused and pointed out her legs.

We ordered each other and it appears everyone's avoiding it, avoiding Linky. I, myself, don't want to because of our awkward encounter earlier.

"I'll call him!" Lily shut us up then acted on it without waiting for anyone's objection or confirmation. While she's upstairs, we're down here sitting awkwardly and silently, obviously reflecting on our insecurities of just calling our own brother for dinner.

* * *

The dining room literally was dead quiet until Lily's loud footsteps was getting near.

"So? Where is he?" Lori asked Lily

"He's sleeping, he said that he'll skip dinner for tonight." she answered then sat on her own seat. Lola stood up from her seat, surprising us all, "What do you mean he's skipping dinner? I cooked dinner for all of us!" as usual Lola said with her signature tone of anger. "Then call him again" Lynn suggested, which weakened Lola's expression. "Ugh nevermind" she sat down with a disappointed and sad look. It's rare to see Lola back down easily like this.

"But still, no one's gonna skip dinner in my watch" Lori stated and was about to stand up until I spoke. "I caught Lincoln drinking this afternoon, so maybe let's just let him rest and scold him tomorrow morning."

"Drinking what exactly?" Lori questioned with disbelief, "Obviously alcohol" I replied. It resulted a chain reaction of disappointed looks and realization that our brother is an adult now. "But he was with Clyde so it might be for comfort reasons" I added just to lighten up the mood, but it just made them worry. So I thought of informing them I have hidden cameras to figure out what Linky's problem is, but that will be digging my own grave since I promised to them that I removed them already. (I cooperated with Lisa, although she was the one who set the cameras in the bathroom)

"Don't worry guys I'll figure it out, I'll talk to him" I brightly said which relieved them. "Okay, I'm expecting some answers in our next sister meeting Luan. Alright let's chow" Lori declared that signaled us to start eating.

 _I really hope my living room camera was on that time..._

* * *

We sisters finished preparing ourselves to sleep, I was the last one to finish and Luna's already asleep when I entered our room. I applied a face mask before turning on my own laptop.

 _Something I really bought with my own money, it's nice to use things you worked hard for_

While I was feeling proud of myself and setting up the camera, Luna's snore is getting louder. _Geez sis, I wish you can also compose and produce your own snore... and I wish I can volume it down like your amps._ I complained and laughed silently. _Atleast you're asleep, so I can watch this taping comfortably._

I wore my headphones and started rewinding to the part where Lincoln is drinking, hopefully with Clyde. I stopped at the part where Clyde was entering the house with a plastic full of beer cans. I mentally prepared myself before playing it...Because you know.. what if Lincoln has a major problem? _Or is it about a girl? Maybe he got the girl pregnant? Maybe Lincoln's pregnant? Maybe Clyde's pregnant? MAYBE THEY'RE LOWKEY FUCKING EACH OTH~_ My face went red as I imagined the two of them in our own living room. _So what? I like BL 3_ I confidently said to myself then calmed myself down to get on with the video.

 _Alrightyy, what's my little bro's problem?_

I pressed space then the video finally played. They both walked into the living room and placed the beers infront of the couch

"So, we're alone right now? Safe to talk _some_ stuff" Clyde suggested, even he's all grown up now. I suddenly remembered when he and Linc can't even watch Bobby and a dog _making out?_

"Actually about that, Leni is upstairs but I really really really believe she's sleeping" Little bro already seems uneasy, _maybe I should rewind a lot more further..._

I was about to rewind the video, ignoring Clyde's question but reacted to what Linc answered. "Umm it's about a movie" my eyes widen and I was convinced to watch this scene for now, I returned my hands on my lap and leaned forward to focus. _Shit..._ even if it was just a movie it'll explain why us sisters are acting weird around him. Lincoln's old enough to understand the movie and how it affected us, _it'll ruin my reputation as his older sister._ With that I put all my attention to what they're saying but still worrying what'll come next.

"Wow you're like this because of a movie? What's its title then?"

"Yeah about that, I wanted to know its title from you"

"Huh? How?"

"You know that actor that girls are crazy about now?"

"Wtf, did that guy just made you gay? I mean there were signs since we were kids" Clyde's statement lightened my mood, "What crap are you saying Clyde, you know I'm not. Count the girls I've been with" ~ Lincoln bragging -_-

I was relieved to hear that Clyde isn't updated enough with today's romance drama series. He was literally the one who gave us Loud Sisters a romance drama fever.

"By the way why not ask them" good question, can't bring ourselves to inform him about it actually.

"It's just that, the atmosphere around my sisters changed, specially Leni, and I couldn't bring myself to ask one of them because of her and what happened today"

 _Specially Leni?_

I remembered the two of them were left in the house today. My worrying became harder to deal with. _What did they do?_

"What happened today?" thank you Clyde,

"You don't need to know that, I just needed some info about that movie. I know it's one of the causes..."

 _Causes of what?_

Clyde paused for a moment, and it gave me time to calm myself down. "Clyde?"

"Now I remember, I think I know that movie you've been pondering about and that means..." that means?

"Hey Linc, what are your thoughts about your sisters?" Clyde asked and my mind became blank. What do you mean? And since you know the titl~"

"I mean what're your thoughts about them if you see them as women. Or not as your sisters"

I paused the video for a second and rested my back on my chair to regain my mental processing as human. I stared at the ceilings for a while, noticed how dark our room is. I recalled what is the purpose of me watching this, and it is to be a concerned sister worried about her little brother's problem. I re-imagined my sisters trusting me to know about ow Lincoln is doing. I clenched my right fist then leaned forward again. I took a deep breath then pressed space again.

Lincoln looked troubled, "You don't need to know that"

 _But I want to..._

"So you have thought about it, come on Linc, I'm your best friend. Nothing in this conversation will go out in public or someone. Come on, just this once?" Clyde said as he offered a beer.

...

"Now that you asked it, I've tried my best to avoid seeing them like that. So my answer will be based on what comes in my mind just now, that means don't take it seriously. And no one as in no soul should know about this" I felt like nodding

"...I think..."

I sat properly and turned the volume up. _It's not like it's gonna affect me right? It's just another guy's opinion about us..._ I put on a poker face as if I'm careful thinking that someone is watching me, waiting for my reaction.

" _I think my sisters are amazing. Even with so many flaws and annoying habits, they balance it with their abilities and talents. Each of them have hobbies and interests they mastered throughout the years and with those they influenced me. Because of them I'm great in different things that made me so popular and worth knowing. They made me so cunning specially in escape plans with the situations they put me in, my whole life. They taught me a lot of things, specially dealing with girls. Don't get me started with their appearances, puberty is too nice to them, actually to us hehe. To be honest, the only hurdle that keeps me from falling head over heels for them is that we're blood-related... and it sucks. It really really sucks."_ I can tell he doesn't know he's saying his thoughts out loud, HAHA he looks stupid.

But it's now only him, I look stupid as I was trying to maintain myself smiling or giggling. I don't know, my lips won't decide. I stood up and walked back and forth in our room. Everytime my lips try to smile, I fold it then it forces to a smile again. I looked crazy, my hands massaging my mouth or jaw or chin or cheeks. _How do I look in this state?_ I asked myself then quickly walked towards the light switch. I took my hand mirror and noticed... that my face mask is still on. I laughed carelessly, loud enough to pass through all the thin walls in the house. I covered my mouth but still couldn't control myself. I looked at the mirror again and noticed that even with my face mask, I looked genuinely happy...and with that realization I was able to calm myself and pull myself together. I turned to my laptop again then I lost my happy mood when I thought that maybe there was a "but" after that statement.

I quickly sat back to my chair, not caring if I was disturbing anyone's sleep. I pulled my headset jack away from my laptop because I was very eager to know. As a result the video was loud enough to be heard by anyone in this room. But it seems fine, Luna seems to be enjoying her sleep anyway.

"Clyde I think they might.. actually they will be the girls I can consider having a relationship with that'll last more than a year... actually a lifetime if they can handle it with me" Lincoln said with all seriousness, and it looked like that was the only sentence he intended to share with Clyde.

I felt like a teenage girl that's so happy to know her long time crush likes her too, I felt like flopping on my bed and kicking it while hiding my face under my pillow. That stereotypical teenage girl...

 _I...need to wash off face mask_

I think it's the time for me to wash my face and realize what's happening. I closed the lid of my laptop, head for the door then turned off the lights for Luna's beauty sleep. I was still smiling like a crazy lunatic walking to the bathroom...

* * *

 **Luna**

 _Clyde I think they might.. actually they will be the girls I can consider having a relationship with that'll last more than a year... actually a lifetime if they can handle it with me_...

I clenched the pillow above my face

 _What do you fucking mean about that bro?_

I heard the chair moving, the light switched turned off, and the bedroom door close. Now, I was having thoughts of standing up and watch the video myself.

 ** _Chapter XIII End_**

 ** _I more on LuanxLincolnxLeni with Jordan for now, I rage quited when the future chapters i saved in my phone was gone. It made me stop updating...Have a good day!_**


	15. Chapter XIV

**_Chapter XIV_**

* * *

 **Luna**

 _Should I?_

I rose from my pillow and stared at Luan's laptop screen, unsure if I should convince myself to watch the paused video.

 _...I can't even handle the movie , I don't need this feeling to go worst but..._

 _ ***creak***_

The door opened and my body automatically moved by itself to act like sleeping. Luan sat on the chair and looked at a hand mirror.

"You're his sister, and you shouldn't be acting like this" ,My eyes widen as I heard Luan mutter to herself. "What happened to this will never be romantic? Wake up Luan" she added then slapped herself faintly.

 _I want to slap myself too, so bad_

She shut down her laptop then flopped on her bed, I heard her sigh before getting all silent. I waited for a minute before checking her, she covered her face with her pillow. I couldn't help but stare at her, realizing I'm in the same condition. After some time, I forced myself to sleep again.

 _I'm going to forget all of these in a week!_

* * *

 **Lincoln**

"Ughhh" I groaned as I try to get up after waking up at this time of...

"Two-thirty-six am..." I groaned again when I saw the time, tried to sleep again but my stomach is angry.

 _Just a little snack then.._

I got up and put on a t-shirt, I opened the door quietly and carefully walked down to the kitchen. I opened the fridge just to be surprised by a meal prepared for me, it has a note.

"Linc, eat this. Don't skip dinner ever again!" It says, I smiled and took it to the dining table. It was delicious, and I'm really thankful for its preparation and appearance.

 _Since when did we have a chef other than dad?_ I thought and grinned as I wash the dishes, and with that I got to sleep easily and peacefully. Gonna wake up 2 hours from now though

* * *

Wednesday, it's a class day for me and my turn to drive Vanzilla for my fam. Lily dropping off in Royalwoods Elementary School; Lola, Lana, and Lisa dropping off at Royalwoods Middle School; Lori, Leni dropping off the mall; Me, Luna, Luan and Lucy at the university.

The problem... eating together is still awkward as ever. We're having breakfast at the moment with Lily still the only one _loud._ I only took a small amount of food because I'm still stuffed from the meal earlier this morning. Leni took notice of it...

"What's with that breakfast Linky, you won't have enough fuel for the day... or atleast that's what mom says. I didn't know we need fuel" I chuckled, "Don't worry Leni, I ate earlier this morning and I'm still full because of it" I smiled at her and caught the attention of Lola.

"You ate it?" Lola asked with expecting eyes, "Uhh yeah, it was delicious, who prepared it by the way?" I looked at everyone receiving awkward gazes. Specially Luan and Luna, but Lola smiled proudly, "I prepared it AND cooked it ha! No biggie, just a natural skill of a future perfect wife"

"I take it back" I teased, getting a glare in return. " Just kidding, it was really great and thanks" I added before eating a spoonful. Lola's proud smile appeared again and our small conversation lightened up the mood in the room. After eating, I volunteered to wash the dishes so they can finish brushing their teeth altogether in the bathroom. You do know how hard it is to squeeze in just to get toothpaste in the bathroom filled with siblings.

"I'll help..I'm done preparing" Lucy offered, "Sure!" I scooted a little for her to help me. While my sisters are fighting over the mirror upstairs, we were awkwardly silent. Not that it is new when I'm around Lucy but it's not this silent. I'm still affected of yesterday's scenes. Let's try atleast... "Hey, how's your year this school year?" I asked

"It's okay" she replied in monotone, "Well how's your poetry club going?"

"It's okay"...

"Do you still keep contact with Haiku?"

"It's okay"

 _This girl... that isn't even an acceptable answer._

I stayed quiet for a minute to think of something worth answering properly. I remembered Lucy's birthday is near, she's turning 18!

"I remembered, your birthday is near right? Any plans? Party?" she stopped for a second and looked at me. "Promise you won't laugh" I snickered, "Seriously, all these years I've been covering up your so called embarrassing stuff and hobbies. That girly book flushed in the toilet is still an inside joke here. You can tell me anything" she thought for a while and smiled.

"...I want to dance with someone"

"That seems normal, what's~"

"with Dracula" she added, _that's whyyy_

Dumfounded, "What? You want Lisa to make a real Dracula or what?" Tried not to laugh

"Hehe, no I just want a vampire themed dance with a partner who is fully dressed as a vampire or as Dracula. With fangs and all but I don't think anyone will be willing to.."

"What are you saying? There's a guy who's willing to dance in his underwear, what does a black tux and fangs embarrass someone more."

"Hahaha, who's the guy?" she asked then I looked at her seriously before pointing at myself. "Obviously me" I stated with confidence.

"Easy for you to say, many girls would pay you just to see you topless"

 _Wow_

"Heh, I guess it can't be helped" I closed my eyes and raised my chin up, she just sprinkled me with water with her hands.

Losing my form, "Hahaha, I'm serious though. For a girl like you, there will be atleast 20 guys who'll gladly accept the role. Thou art is hot too you know" I teased but balanced it with a genuine smile.

She looked down, "Thanks.." she muttered. We got all silent again but this time it's calm and not awkward anymore...

 _And one last plate..._

I reached for a towel to wipe my hands then handed it to Lucy but before letting go I said "Even after what I've said, pick a guy who's special to you and if they're all jerks, I'm here" I smiled

"Linky you can use the bathroom now!" Lily shouted behind me, surprised, I turned around to pat her on the head.

"Alright Lily, don't need to shout okay"

"Okiii" then she skipped out of the house to play outside while waiting. "I better go prepare now Luce, see you at the car" I said without turning back then proceeded upstairs.

* * *

While brushing my teeth, I was lost in my thoughts.

 _I wish I could say that to all of my sisters._

I realized that I was more open and at ease with my younger sisters while I'm getting distant and uncomfortable with the older.

 _tsk_

I got out of the bathroom and walked my way to Vanzilla. All of them are already seated and waiting for me.

 _I'm also the man of the house, I need to treat them fairly._ I scolded myself then entered the vehicle.

"Everyone good?" I asked and received many positive answers then drove.

* * *

"See ya guys later!" Lori got off the can and started walking towards to mall and Leni waved at us but seems remembering something. She walked back to us, to me specifically. She poked her head in the front seat window and gazed at me with a cute but scary aura.

"You will come back home early right?" It paralyzed me for a second that made me answer without thinking. "Y~yeah of course" I nervously replied, "Leni let's go!" Lori yelled that made Leni smile too quickly. She was like a two faced robot, and it's scaring me. They continued to the mall but I'm still stunned.

"Hey Linc, we're gonna be late" Luan snapped me back to the present but she herself is scaring me. There was something wrong about the tone she used.

"Y~yeah sorry!" I started driving again and when I look at rear-view mirror I'm attacked with glares from Luan, which I don't know the reason off.

 _What did I do?_ I worried

* * *

I parked the Vanzilla, even though it looks lame and students laugh at it, It's family. And even if they laugh, they stop until they see who were the passengers. It makes me laugh every morning, _don't worry about the ride ladies do you think I'll take you home?_

I'm not a man whore, I'm choosy with the girls I take to bed.

Luna and Lucy bid their goodbyes and went to their classes, while Luan confronted me and I'm still afraid. "Do you want to do something after school?" I was surprised by the offer but it's a good solution for this growing fear of her. Then I remembered... I'm supposed to meet Jordan!

 _That's why Leni asked me to come early! Maybe she overheard us talking at the door! Or maybe I'm overthinking this._ More importantly, I should worry about the answer I need to give to this girl infront of me.

"I need to go home early right?" I laughed nervously, _it is the best answer right? Home is the safest place for me right?_

But her reaction was unexpected, "Fine!" she turned around and started leaving for her class. I can still hear her heels stomping from here.

"LUAN SORRY!" I shouted that caught many students' attention, "...for whatever I've done"I muttered, _well atleast I apologized and this is normal for siblings, for US siblings to get beefs like this. How come I feel like a jerk rejecting a pretty girl who's asking me out._

*Sigh* _I need to give the keys to Luna, I forgot about Jordan so I'll walk or commute later._ I turned to Luna's class direction and started running.

* * *

 **Luna**

"Morning Luna!" a classmate greeted, "Morning!" I responded. I am quite famous for my personality, looks, and talents but that's not all though..

"Hey Luna, I'm Yasmin uhmm..." I'm also quite famous for.. "Is your brother single?"

 _Seriously, in the morning?_ I got frustrated but didn't show for it's rude for this desperate girl. The routine: fake smile and answer. _Should I say I don't know? He's taken? He doesn't like girls like you? He's gay?_

"No, just this week he introduced a gal at home. Why?" too bad lass, I just ini-mini-miny-moe my answers to that. Even Lincoln himself asked us to not help these kind of girls. "Ohh, that's..." I didn't bother to look at her anymore, I still have a conscience you know. It makes me feel guilty but I got used to it.

This questions all started with Sam though...and everytime I remember that it ruins my day.

 _"Hey Luna I think I like your br~"_ tssss, our close friendship ended that day. But we still say hi and jam together.

 _What do they see in him anyway_ I asked out of anger and frustration. Then it came to me...flashbacks and memories.

... _nevermind_

After so much flashbacks, I also remember the one last night..

 _"Clyde I think they might.. actually they will be the girls I can consider having a relationship with that'll last more than a year... actually a lifetime if they can handle it with me"_

I closed my eyes to meditate for a while even with this noisy environment. Thoughts are running wild again...

"OMG Lincoln is here!" the Yasmin shrieked then started fixing her hair and stuff. I didn't believe it at first but Lincoln himself poked me.

"Hey"

I opened my eyes to meet his deep blue pupils.

"He's really handsome up close"

"Is he really in our class? I'll literally won't skip this class anymore~"

"He's hot"

Their statements got me thinking...

 _yeah he is hot.._

"Wha~what are you doing here?" My mind is still adjusting to the current situation. He placed the van's keys on my desk, "I won't ride with you guys later, something came up so... please?" he requested, still keeping our somewhat intense eye contact... To be honest I'm the one making it intense. _Curse that blue eyes.._

"Fine" I took the keys and turned my eyes and attention into keeping the keys inside my bag. "Oh and please don't tell Luan, just tell her I.." he said and seems unsure what to add. "*sigh* Nevermind just tell her you don't know why, thanks I owe you one" he forced a smile then walked away.

As my eyes follow his back, I was mentally blocked but still maintaining the bored and I don't care face. Remembering...

 _Oh yeah, I heard that clip from Luan's laptop..._

* * *

 ** _Chapter XIV End_**

* * *

To the guy with the rice statement... HAHAHAHA, sorry I forgot I'm potraying a family in the west. Rice is a daily meal for us :D. Thanks for those reviews, means a lot. I got a lot to do so the estimated next update will be on thursday. Have a good day..

Subscribe to Pewds, Love Loud House


End file.
